


The Droplet

by shipambrosia_bree



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/M, Lots of fan babies for my fics today, Storm Fullbuster - Freeform, gray and juvia have a baby!, oc child - Freeform, slightly nsfw but nothing too much, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipambrosia_bree/pseuds/shipambrosia_bree
Summary: It was real difficult to resist someone when you never stopped thinking about them.And then almost perfectly on cue he felt it, the soft pinpricks of nails burying themselves against the bare muscles of his back. In the mirror, he could just make out the soft azure hair from behind his broad shoulders.Juvia let out a little squeak when he balled up his hands in the soft white shirt she was wearing and jerked her hips against him, and he stifled a laugh. For all her fantasies, she had always been rather shy about physical affection from Gray.





	The Droplet

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for Gruvia Day on my tumblr! If it’s unclear, Gray and Juvia are amongst my favorite anime characters ever and undoubtedly my favorite ship from Fairy Tail.  
> Fair warning, this is slightly nsfw, but nothing too descriptive! Please feel free to talk to me about Gruvia whenever!

  It was real difficult to resist someone when you never stopped thinking about them; that was a lesson Gray had to learn nearly every day. Not that he was complaining, he had a girlfriend who he was very nearly sure was the most beautiful woman in not just Magnolia, but all of Fiore. If there was one constant in his world, it was that Juvia loved him with no hesitation. That girl was crazy, but it was a good kind of crazy that he himself had grown addicted to. And when he returned to their apartment at the end of the day, especially after returning from a particularly long mission with the rest of his team, he was no stranger to her desire for attention.  
   It never took Gray long to strip off his clothes once he was within private doors (as staying decent all day while in public was an exhausting struggle). By the time he made it to the bathroom he was down to his underwear. He let out a frustrated grunt as the only indication he had even noticed, but otherwise ignored it as he splashed cold water from the sink onto his face. Natsu, Lucy, Erza… the members of his team were his best friends in the world, but sometimes they were just so damn exhausting. He smirked at his reflection in the mirror, knowing exactly what he needed - or rather, who. And she would most certainly be desiring his presence intimately as well.  
   And then almost perfectly on cue he felt it, the soft pinpricks of nails burying themselves against the bare muscles of his back. In the mirror, he could just make out the soft azure hair from behind his broad shoulders. He hadn’t seen her upon entering the apartment nor when he had walked through the bedroom, hadn’t heard her following him or even breathing, but he was relieved all the same. As Juvia’s fingers crawled up his back, dancing over his skin, he felt the plump warmth of her lips meet the base of his neck and a shiver ran down his spine. The effect was instantaneous, Gray was under the siren’s spell.  
   He was less like a mortal that would be controlled, however, and more like another raging monster that had been seduced and would not give up until both he and his mistress of the sea were pleased. Gray gripped Juvia’s side as he whipped around to face her, drinking in the sight. She had the perfect natural hourglass figure, alł the right proportions mixed with her elegant ivory skin, wide angled eyes, plump lips, and long hair, gave her overall a beauty so perfect it was almost eerie. He reminded himself often how lucky he was that someone like her, so beautiful and kind and who always had his happiness first and foremost in her mind, loved him, but Gray would be lying if he hadn’t also given thought to how perfect they looked together.  
   Juvia let out a little squeak when he balled up his hands in the soft white shirt she was wearing and jerked her hips against him, and he stifled a laugh. For all her fantasies, she had always been rather shy about physical affection from Gray. It’d taken her nearly forever to let him get a kiss in, and their first time had been a mess of her shrieks and whimpers, and his apologies, and her nervous assurances despite it all.  
   "Can I help you?“ He asked with an amused smirk.  
   Juvia’s face flamed bright red, before she pushed her nose into his collarbone. "Welcome home,” she spoke softly into him and threw her arms around his neck.  
   His shoulders shook with laughter at her reaction, before he embraced her too. Breathing in deeply, the soft scent of morning dew with just a hint of roses floated off the young woman in his arms, and Gray relaxed finally. It had become a comforting and reassuring presence over the years, the longer he had spent time with Juvia. He knew every inch of her now rather personally, a refuge from everything life had thrown at him. The scar on her abdomen was still a reminder that he had almost lost her, too, and he would be damned to ever let anything take her away from him again.  
   He gathered her up in his arms with a determination and casually carried her out of the bathroom, grinning like a villain when he tossed her onto their shared bed. Juvia let out a gentle little squeak as Gray approached her, but showed her true side when her eyes lit up in delight a moment later when he ran his hand up her bare leg, his fingers digging into her thigh. Her legs could kill a lesser man, if Gray didn’t kill them first for checking her out.  
   “You must’ve really been missing me, Juvia,” he spoke as though he were indifferent to the situation, but there was a dark sparkle in his eyes. “You know I go straight for your legs.”  
   She flushed underneath him. “I thought pants or a skirt would be a waste of time.”  
   Gray chuckled as he finally got on the bed with her, placing his knees on either side of her hips and leaning down so that his elbows rested on either side of his face. The way that she shied away from his bold actions made Gray chuckle and only encouraged him more, but his favorite part was when she bloomed. Like a flower too nervous to open her petals to the world, Juvia would brighten as she did now, throwing her arms around him and letting out a soft giggle. He leaned closer to her and met her lips with his. The kiss was slow but deep, Gray taking his time to run his tongue over every inch of her mouth. And she giggled again, such a delightful sound. One piece of her melody, but but not even close to the true beauty of her siren song.  
   He unlocked their lips with a wet pop, and Juvia whined in protest. Gray paused for just a moment with a smirk on his face, admiring the mesmerizing beauty of the woman laying beneath him. She was everything to him; strong, kind, fearless, devoted to those she loved. He had never deserved that love, but it certainly was too late for anyone to take her from him. She had changed him, forced him to become not only stronger but a more open person. He’d gladly spend the rest of his life showing her how grateful he was for it.  
   “Graayyy…” mewled the beauty beneath him again, and he focused back in on her once again. She had bit her lip slightly into a pout.  
   “I’m sorry Juvia, just got a little distracted by something,” the grin he wore was just slightly too devilish to feign any sort of excuse. “Did you want me to only keep kissing you though, or did you want something  _else_?”  
   She sighed, but mumbled something under her breath. His grin widened.  
   “I’m sorry, what was that?”  
   “I said you’re right Gray,” she mumbled only a bit louder.  
   Amused by her, Gray complied and stopped teasing her. He pushed himself up, shifting back down to her lower body. Slowly, he lifted her shirt, sending shivers through her body as his naturally cold fingers brushed her skin. They were a wintery pair surely, with his magic of ice and her command of water, but he preferred it that way.  
   When his lips met her skin, Juvia soft gasp made another smirk appear on his face. It was the beginning of the siren song, the one that was only for his ears, and he couldn’t wait for her to start singing. Still, Gray took his time slowly once again, making his way down the softness of her stomach and around her belly button. The lower he got the more he felt heat rising from her skin, in anticipation for what was to come. Juvia writhed a bit under his influence, soft cries pressing him on.  
   His bottom lip had just struck the lace of her lower underwear when a sound rang out in the evening, a sound that caused both of them to freeze in their tracks. Both Gray and Juvia went instantly silent, holding their breath. After a moment, though, she started to squirm.  
   “I should-“  
   “Hold on,” he put his hands on her waist again to stop her from getting up. “It might’ve just been once. Give it a minute.”  
   So she stayed, but just as Gray was about to continue, the sound appeared again, and lasting much longer this time. A soft wail went through the apartment, and Gray couldn’t help but sigh. Although a smile crossed his face as he sat up, and he ran a hand through his dark hair. “Guess the little man has decided we’ve had about as much fun as we could.”  
   “Let me go see my baby now-“ she insisted, but Gray pinned her to the bed again.  
   “Nuh uh, you had him all day, Juvia. You stay  _right here_ , because I want to see him.”  
   “But-“  
   “No buts,” he grinned at her again as he stood back up on the floor, laughing at her devastated expression while he left the bedroom.  
   Storm Fullbuster was Juvia Lockser’s only true weakness. In the first few months that he’d been home after he’d been born, every sound, every little grunt the infant made when he moved, every breath, instantly had her at the side of his crib. It was so stupid, but Gray always felt a little twinge of jealousy. He had never expected Juvia could love something more than she loved him, but boy had he been wrong. If Gray thought he had been the most important person in Juvia’s life, then Storm was her whole world. Sometimes he caught himself wondering why she’d never given him nearly as much love as she devoted to their son. But then he’d mentally punch himself, because it only made sense that she’d love her baby so fiercely - he was the physical manifestation of their relationship, a product and proof that none of it was a dream for her, that Gray really loved her back.  
   “Hey there, little man,” he laughed softly when he entered Storm’s room, and grinned down at the crying baby. “Whatcha need?”  
   Gray lifted his son into his arms, but the crying only lessened a little. The odorless air told him that he didn’t even need a diaper change, and Gray sneered a bit at his son.  
   “Really? You’re hungry? Damn it, it’s like Juvia planned this,” he snorted, and lifted the little bundle of warmth to rest against his bare skin, right over his guild mark.  
   Juvia sat up the instant he entered the bedroom with their crying son, and the next moment she was at Gray’s side, plucking Storm out of his arms.  
   “He’s hungry,” the ice mage explain begrudgingly.  
   But Juvia was already in her mother mode, cooing at the baby in her arms to calm him down before she fed him.  
   “I’ll just run to the bathroom, then we can put him back down and see if we can’t continue where we left off,” she winked at Gray before turning on her heel and slipping into the small room where she had first greeted him upon his return earlier.  
   “Juvia you don’t have to-“ he was cut off when the door shut, however, and Gray snorted slightly with laughter. It didn’t even matter what he’d been about to do, or what they’d done in the past, even the things he knew she used to fantasize about, she was still just as sweetly shy about her body as ever.  
   And it didn’t matter how long they’d been together, or that they’d even had a baby together; he still got the same nerves inside him every time he looked at her that he did when he’d first realized his feelings for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Following me on my tumblr, @ship-ambrosia! I'm always posting about Fairy Tail and Gruvia, but you can come yell at me about any of my other fandoms any time!


End file.
